


Five Times Someone Told Harry He Cleans Up Nice

by negativecosine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(what it says on the tin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone Told Harry He Cleans Up Nice

  
1\. Fred's wake. George was all read and splotchy, and he'd just spent like two hours half-laughing, half-sobbing onto Harry's rented dressrobes. Harry's left shoulder was soaked from the ordeal, and his bowtie was askew from George sort of clinging to it, and the wrinkles from George leaning on him had been creased in like it was ironed that way. Only, when he said it George was smiling for real, for the first time Harry had seen since the battle, and he mussed up Harry's hair and clapped him on the back so hard it nearly knocked him over.

2\. Bill's first anniversary. Fleur said it, and kissed him on the cheek, and even though she had a screaming infant perched on one dainty hip and messy hair and bags under her eyes, she was the most gorgeous thing in the room, and Harry turned red and then purple and Ginny came over and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back over to talk to some of her in-laws that he wasn't attracted to.

3\. Malfoy's appeal. Lucius was on the stand and Draco sidled up behind him and murmured it right into Harry's ear and Harry jumped about a foot in the air, and had his wand in his hand before he could even register what the hell Malfoy just said. And then he was gone, and Harry had to pretend to look and act like a sane person for the next hour and a half while Lucius was convicted and sentenced for the third time in as many goddamn years. (Damn his team of brilliant solicitors.)

4\. His stag party. Ron laughed at the stripper when she said it, and asked how would she know? (He was already well sloshed, thankyouverymuch.) And the stripper said she knew what he looked like normally from all the pictures in the paper, and he really did look way better in person. And Ron sort of kept laughing, but also sort of dragged Harry away at the same time, calling for another round.

5\. Ron and Hermione's wedding. Creevey said it as he arranged the three of them for wedding photos. Harry thought it was kind of weird to get a picture with just the couple and the best man, but he also thought that Colin knew them better than most, to guess that they'd want a photo of the three of them all dressed up and on their own terms like this. And that photo went on the mantle next to his own wedding pictures, and, whenever he caught them sort of out of the corner of his eye, he did have to admit that he cleaned up alright.


End file.
